Succedaneum (3.5e Race)
=Succedaneums= Summary::A cunning and clever shapechanger, they assume other forms, rewriting bits of their personality and soul in the process. Personality Succedaneums are strange beings that resemble humanoids. They naturally imitate humanoid appearance and mannerisms, but something wholly alien lurks within their minds, making them difficult to predict and understand. Succedaneums are typically gentle and mild mannered, rising to attack as need be. They care little for the world around them, being aloof or indifferent. Incidentally, most succedaneums would simply prefer to fit in with other societies, but know that they never will. They are driven by impulse and lust. Their desires and motivations urge them forward. Most succedaneums have a poor sense of self and rarely respond to insults, threats or dangers. Physical Description In their natural form, they appear as lanky medium humanoids, shriveled and gaunt, slouched shoulders and curious grimaces. Their skin is a pale hue, with a bluish tinge. Their eyes are wholly black. Their hair ranges from black to white, with gray being the most common. They appear somewhat sinister and occasionally radiate with a strange aura about them. Night Form Physical Description After reaching 5 HD, a succedaneum has grown powerful enough to attain its other form. When transforming, their gear changes shape to fit their new form. They double in height to around 11 feet and their weight is multiplied by eight. Their shoulders broaden and their muscles bulge. They appear as large humanoids with taught muscles, broad shoulders, wavy dark hair and gentle smiles. Their skin is a golden tan and their eyes are bright sunny yellow or orange. Relations Thought to be related to doppelgangers, the two races get along well. Typically, most folk won't trust succedaneums. Alignment A succedaneum may be of any alignment, but neutral is the most common. A succedaneum who uses his Soul Imprint ability often changes alignment. Lands Succedaneums hide amongst other races when in large cities, blending in, and prefer cities with a diverse population mix. When not among other races, they prefer abandoned buildings, ruins or other places of quiet solitude to think and study. Occasionally, small communes of succedaneums appear in isolated lands. Succedaneums are thought to be hermaphrodites, despite any outward appearance. While uncommon, It is not unknown for "female" succedaneums to become pregnant after imprinting a soul. Religion Succedaneums are generally not religious, as most deities cater to humanoids. However, some succedaneums find a religious calling after taking a particularly pious individual as a soul imprint. Language Succedaneums typically speak Common. They also learn the languages of those civilizations around them to help them blend in better. Names Succedaneums are also known as screamers, screechers and soul reapers. Succedaneums give names to their offspring based on whatever whim strikes them at the moment. Typically, this means names based off the lands around them, archaic words from ancient tomes they study, or even their fellow companions. Succedaneum names are random as a group, and don't hold much meaning to their racial identity. Racial Traits * −2 on Two Physical Ability Scores of Choice, +2 Mental Ability Score of Choice: Succedaneums are weak of body, but strong of mind. However, they are a diverse bunch. Choose two of Strength, Dexterity or Constitution and apply a −2 racial penalty. Choose either Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma and apply a +2 racial bonus. * ( ) * Size::Medium * Succedaneum base land speed is 30 feet (6 squares). * Darkvision (Ex) 60 feet. * Night Form (Su): When a succedaneum reaches 5 HD, he has gained greater control of his powers and learns to shift into a new form. At night (between sunset and sunrise), a succedaneum may assume his alternate form as a standard action (or change back again) at will. His gear changes with him. He grows in size, becoming Large. His height doubles and his weight is multiplied by eight. He gains a +2 size bonus to Strength. Choose either Strength, Dexterity or Constitution and apply a +4 racial bonus. This bonus is always the same. He also takes a -1 size penalty to his AC, -4 to his Hide skill, a +4 size bonus on grapple, overrun, bull rush checks and trip attempts as well as 10 foot reach and space. His carrying capacity doubles. His speed increases to 40 feet. * Racial Skills: A succedaneum always treats Bluff and Disguise as class skills. * Linguistic: A succedaneum gains two additional languages of his choice. A succedaneum relies on languages to complete his disguises. * Soul Imprint (Su): 1/day. When a succedaneum is adjacent to a living medium-sized humanoid when it dies (typically when its Hit Points are reduced to -10 or below), he may take a free action to imprint part of his soul with the slain humanoid's soul. The humanoid's soul is unaffected by this ability. He must make a Will save DC 10 + the humanoid soul's HD or have his alignment shift to that of the humanoid. Once the soul is imprinted on his own, the imprint remains until he takes a new imprint. Taking a new imprint causes the succedaneum to lose all bonuses from his old imprint. He gains the form of the humanoid as an Alternate Form. While in the imprinted humanoid's form, he is able to imitate how the imprinted humanoid thought, acted and felt. This Alternate Form grants a +14 bonus to Disguise and Bluff checks made to impersonate that individual. A change in form cannot be dispelled, but a succedaneum reverts to his natural form when killed. A true seeing spell or ability reveals his natural form. See SRD:Table of Creature Size and Scale for size modifiers related to his Alternate Form. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Racial Feats The adaptability of the succedaneums is further demonstrated as they hone their racial abilities. Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race